Lila's first child
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Nathaniel got called to the hospital to assist Lila on the labor. Wonder, what gender it will be? Rated T, due the birth scene.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.**

 **A few infos before I start:**

 **\- I never experienced a birth before or have any clue of about how it goes.**

 **\- It's not very detailed, but just warning in case you're not into that.**

Nathaniel was in his comic book store selling a few comics to a young boy.

"What will your next comic of Super Nathan be about?" Asked the boy glaring at the red head.

"The next one will be about how Super Nathan turned into heroes along with the others" Responded Nathaniel. "Hopefully it will arrive next week to the stores" Said Nathaniel making the boy smile.

"Cool, I can't wait" Said the boy paying for the comic with the exact number of money. "Goodbye"

"Bye" Said Nathaniel observing the boy leaving the store. "Another happy Super Nathan fan" Said Nathaniel then looked at a drawing he made of some examples of Super Nathan merchandises. "I think I really should draw one with Super Nathan and Miss Vixen together" Said Nathaniel, then he heard his phone in his pocket ringing.

"Oh" Said Nathaniel picking up the phone and seeing a friend was calling. "Hi Juleka" Greeted Nathaniel. "What?" Asked Nathaniel surprised. "Great, I'll going to get there, ASAP. Thanks!" Said Nathaniel turning his phone of, grinning really excited. He jumped over the counter, tripping over it and crashing on a shelf with various comic books of other writers, he can barely count.

He ran out of the store, closing it quickly with his keys and ran towards the family's A1, got into the car then drove off into the streets making his way.

Meanwhile inside of a room in a hospital…

"Come on Lila you can do it!" Cheered Rose looking at her friend, which lied on a bed surrounded by a few midwives.

"Grrrrrrrr" Groaned Lila trying to push.

"Keep pushing Lila, you have to push more. The baby isn't coming out"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" Shouted Lila followed by a yell. "AHHHHHH!"

At the door Juleka's head looked into the room, while she had her eyes covered with one head.

"Nathaniel is on the way" Told Juleka.

"Thank you honey" Said Rose. "And why are your eyes covered?"

"I don't need to see this at the moment" Said Juleka.

"Come on, it's not that bad" Said Rose taking Juleka's hand away, then she saw Lila from down there and heard her screaming in pain.

"Ahhhhhrgggg!" Screamed Lila looking very exhausted.

"Lila you gotta breathe in and out, like this" Said Rose showing the woman how to do and at the sight of Lila's labor Juleka got unconscious felling down the ground.

"Huh?" Asked Rose looking down at the black haired girl.

"Breathe in and out" Said a midwife and Lila tried to follow the midwife's command.

"In and out, in and out" Instructed the midwife and Rose pulled Juleka out of the room, leaning her against a wall.

"You can stay here if you want" Said Rose entering back into the room, hearing yet another scream from the Italian.

"Rose!" Shouted a voice and Juleka looked to see Nathaniel running accompanied by his mother.

"She's here" Said Juleka standing up and opening the door for the guy. He stood inside the room and saw Lila still with legs wide open, giving birth.

"Lila" Called Nathaniel walking up to the woman, kneeing down to her face.

"Argghh!" Screamed Lila and Nathaniel stared at her blocked up from the situation. Rose ran to him and told him to grab her hand, in which he did.

"Lila look you can squeeze it as much you need" Told Nathaniel then Lila released another scream and squished Nathaniel's hand hard.

"Ouch….yeah….like….that" Said Nathaniel hurt from the strong hand of the girl.

"Come on Lila, breathe like I told you before, then push again" Told Lila.

"Come on you can do it" Said Nathaniel looking at the face of the Italian.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhh" Yelled Lila pushing her baby more.

"Keep going, I'm seeing the baby's head" Shouted one of the midwives, which sat in front of Lila's vagina.

"It's working" Said Rose smiling.

"Come on, only a few more times and then she's out" Told Nathaniel and Lila nodded then pushed one more time again, inhaling and exhaling oxygen out of her lungs.

"More, so I can pull the baby out!" Said the midwife and Lila gave one last chance of pushing the baby out of her.

"Just a little bit more" Asked the midwife. "Good!" Said the midwife.

Juleka opened the door again, to see the midwife trying to pull the baby out, which caused her again to lose her senses and fall down.

"Ahhhhhhhrghhh" Screamed Lila pushing, while pressing Nathaniel's hand, causing him to turn red from the pain on his hand.

"It's there!" Shouted the midwife and Rose applauded.

"It's here! It's here!" Said Rose hearing a baby cry and looked at Lila lying on the bed exhausted breathing.

"It's over Lila" Said Nathaniel and she rolled her eyes at him, showing him a little smile. "I'm sorry, I couldn't be earlier here"

"It's okay" Said Lila. "I'm still glad you were present at least for the last minutes" Said Lila then the red head nodded and pecked her on her forehead.

"Try to rest a little bit" Said Nathaniel and she closed her eyes, receiving Nathaniel's hand over her head to pet her.

A while later Lila lied in a normal patient room with Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka standing around next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Rose looking at the brunette.

"Okay" Responded Lila. "But it's great, that it's over now"

"Sure, I believe that" Said Rose.

"Do you guys know, when they bring my baby?" Asked Lila and someone entered the room looking at Lila.

"Mrs Kurtzberg?" Asked a nurse. "Do you want to see your daughter?" Asked the nurse and she nodded. The nurse entered with the little baby into the room and passed it to Lila's arms smiling.

"Awww look at her" Said Lila smiling joyfully at the little bundle in her arm.

"She's so adorable!" Said Rose lovely looking at the girl along with her wife.

"She Really is" Said Juleka glaring at the girl. Nathaniel was also gazing at his daughter felicitous at what he and Lila had been able to bring into this world together. His eyes got a few tears then Lila looked up at her husband and gave him a smile.

"Come on Nathy, take her" Said Lila raising her up at him, then he carefully took her in his arms, holding her close to him. He glared at the cuteness of his daughter and he just couldn't help, but release some more tears of joy in his eyes, making the girls go aww at him.

"Aww" Said Rose and Juleka.

"He's really overjoyed about this" Told Rose passing her hand on his tear, cleaning it up.

"Sorry" Said Nathaniel and sat down next to Lila on the bed. "I got a bit emotional about this"

"Don't need to apologize" Said the brunette leaning her head on Nathaniel's back.

"Oh right my mom answered my message from before." Said Nathaniel. "She congratulated us"

"Oh can you tell my parents too?" Asked Lila "You still got my dad's number, right?" Asked Lila and he nodded.

"It should be there" Said Nathaniel and gave the baby to Lila's arms.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Lila then hold her girl close to her pulling her large collar down for the baby to suck on her breast.

"Whoa" Said Lila surprised. "Mom was right about the aching during the breastfeeding"

"It's just a phase" Said Rose assuring Lila, that it was fine.

"Coming from someone, who's never given birth…."

"I would do, but it's too expensive. We are probably going by adoption"

"Well, that's actually better, because of the most of them never find parents"

"Yeah I know" Said Rose, then she had an idea. "Hey you just gave me an idea" Said Rose and Nathaniel came back.

"He's having a break in an hour and will pass by" Said Nathaniel seating down back again.

"Oh" Said Lila at the baby, which drank the milch really quickly from her.

"Aww" Said Nathaniel turning his head to his wife and his newborn daughter.

"Nathalie is real cute" Said Lila and Nathaniel placed his arm around his wife, lying down his chin over her head.

"Just like you"

"Me?" Asked Lila. "She's got totally your facial structures"

"But I meant, that you both beautiful" Explained Nathaniel, making the other girls smile.

"You're a sweetheart" Said Lila leaning on him. Rose picked out her phone and caught this family moment with her camera.

"I'll send it to you two" Said Rose showing the picture to Juleka, while the Kurtzberg's sat there peacefully around the newborn.


End file.
